Szeretlek -MaleReaderXHungary- LEMON
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Szeretlek- I love you in Hungarian. WaRnInG- Lemon- A.K.A- Sexy time with Hungary. Do not read if you don't like.


(Name) kissed Elizabeth's lips softly, pulling her closer to his body.

" I love you." He said as she smiled brightly.

" I love you too." She said moving into his lap, straddling his hips. (Name)'s hand's maneuvered into her dark hair, he twisting and twirling her locks in between his fingers. Soon, he pulled on her gently, pulling her face closer to his as (Name) kissed Elizabeth passionately.

(Name)'s tongue slithered across Elizabeth's lips, wanting an entrance into her wet cavern. She parted her lips slightly. But, (Name) forced his tongue into her mouth, making sure every spot was left touched with his snake-like tongue.

Elizabeth's eyes shot open when she felt his finger tips travel down her back, even though she was still clothed, she felt shocks go threw her body with ever touch.

(Name) flipped Elizabeth on her back, her head resting on the blue pillow. He connected their lips once more, this time pushing his tongue in forcibly, making her squeak in surprise.

" Don't worry" (Name) said like he was talking to a child. " I don't bite... Well, not yet." He finished smiling evilly.

He sat up, this time straddling Elizabeth, rolling his hips harshly into hers making her squeak, then moan. (Name) liked this response, doing it again making another squeak and moan erupt from her lips.

Elizabeth smiled seductively, pulling up (name)'s shirt. He out his arms up, helping her with the process then tossing it across the room.

Her index finger paved a little invisible path as her finger went up and down his chest. (Name) sighed loudly, feeling the lite touch.

(Name) wanted Elizabeth's shirt off as well, he started to unbutton the buttons on her shirt. One by one till he got impatient, pulling on the shirt making all the other buttons pull out of their holes.

(Name) smiled at Elizabeth whose smile was more of a seductive smirk, secretly begging for him to continue.

Elizabeth's hand went to his belt, lifting up the small metal part, then taking it off. ( Name) unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, taking them off to about knee length when his eyes shut tightly, and a small moan escaped his throat.

Elizabeth took his member into her hands, squeezing it at just the right pressure.

She flipped herself back on top, her lower half resting by his knees as she pulled down the rest of (name)'s pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Elizabeth then pulled his boxer's down just below his member.

She went to his face, smiling sweetly then kissing his lips gently, then started sending butterfly kisses down his neck, sucking slightly here and there. Elizabeth kissed down his chest, her eyes rested on his as she got lower and lower.

(Name) watched eagerly, his eyes half lidded with lust as he watched her lips rest just above his member. Her lips stayed there for a while, kissing it softly.

Elizabeth looked down, seeing that his member was just below her. She smiled, taking a little portion of him in her mouth. She sucked carefully as (Name)'s eyes closed completely as he let out a shaky sigh. Elizabeth swirled her tongue across the head, twisting her tongue for more texture to be sent to him. (Name)'s eyes closed tighter, as he moaned, putting his hand in her hair.

She smiled as she took him in further slowly, (Name) moans grew louder the lower she got. Once she reached the base of him, she swirled and twisted her tongue completely around him.

" A-a-a-ah! Eli-Elizabeth!" He moaned breathlessly, his hand gripping her hair as he pushed her hand down, trying to keep her in the spot.

She giggled, hearing her name spill over his lips in breathy moans. But this only brought more pleasure to him as he felt the vibrations from her small giggles across him, making tingles be felt all over his body.

"A-AH!" (Name) cried, his head being thrown back. " Eli-Eli-Elizabeth! I-I-I'm going to-!" He said before spilling his seed into her mouth. He leaned forward, gripping her hair even tighter.

She pulled away once he was done, swallowing every drop.

(Name) soon crashed his lips to hers roughly, quickly flipping her back over so he was on top again.

(Name) kissed her franticly, missing her lips every once on a while kissing her cheeks.

His finger's unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them. Moving his hand into her pants just outside of the panties, rubbing her womanhood softly.

Elizabeth's hands went on the bed sheets, bundling them up in her fist.

(Name) kissed her passionately as one of his finger's played with the bundle of nerves teasingly, making her moan in his mouth as he gladly swallowed them.

" You're so wet. Already?" (Name) said chuckling, making Elizabeth blush a deep red.

" Shut up!" She said, closing her eyes again.

(Name) chuckled deeply and seductively as he stuck one finger into her, pumping it slow and steady.

He soon sped up the pace, adding another finger into her as she felt her end coming fast.

" A-A-Ah! (N-n-n-name)!" She said, making (Name) speed up, going faster and faster, making Elizabeth's eyes roll back as she came into his hand.

(Name) pulled his finger's out, sucking on his finger's, cleaning them off. Once done with that, he took her pants and pulled them down, to her ankles but she kicked them off.

He reached behind her back, taking off her bra.

(Name) positioned himself at her entrance, kissing her lovingly.

" I love you Elizabeth." He said as he pulled away, smiling. She smiled back.

" I love you too, baby." She said pulling his neck back down to kiss him.

(Name) pushed into Elizabeth, instant pleasure taking them over.

" Ahh..." Elizabeth said, (name) not moving. Once she gave him the roll of the hips, he knew it was time to move.

(Name) started moving slowly... Agonizingly slow.

" M-M-move faster..." Elizabeth said, closing her eyes slightly. (Name) chuckled, not moving faster, but going in deeper and at the same pace.

"A-A-A-Ahh..." She sighed, liking this much better than going faster.

"Mhmm...Ah~" (Name) moaned, feeling Elizabeth from the inside.

This began to become old to (name). So, he sped up the pace but kept the movements.

"Ah! T-t-t-there!" Elizabeth cried, throwing her head back as (name) found her golden spot.

(name) continued to hit that spot dead on and harshly.

" Ahh! I'm almost done!" Elizabeth said, panting heavily. ( Name) was almost done too.

" A-A-Ahh... Me too, baby.." He said ponding into that spot harder, deeper, and faster.

That's when Elizabeth hit her limit, as she came right there, tightening around (Name) making him release as well.

They both were a panting mess. (Name) collapsed beside Elizabeth, puling her into a hug.

" I love you, so much." He said, kissing her cheek.

" I love you too, so much."


End file.
